


From Darkness

by thedevil_andgod



Series: Choices - Divergent [2]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod





	From Darkness

Past the midnight hour, the city sleeps. Abnegation curtains drawn, Dauntless unusually quiet, Candor doors locked, Amity settled down for rest before an early morning's rise. 

Past the midnight hour, the city sleeps; but Erudite does not. 

It's lights stay on, a burning symbol, a flash of blue in an otherwise darkened world. In steel buildings are scientests, hard at work. Research, reports. Experiments, results. A demanding boss with plans that have taken years to refine and perfect; but the time for action draws near. 

 

 

Past the midnight hour, most of the city sleeps. But one small fragment of the population are still up, preparing. Preparing for change, for evolution.. Preparing for war.


End file.
